1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to male electrical connector plugs such as conventional wall plugs and more particularly to such plugs which incorporate a switch mechanism for disconnecting the circuit from the lead wires of the plug to one or more of the male prongs carried thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The incorporation of a switch mechanism into a male or female electrical connector plug is well known to the connector industry. Patents representative of such combination are as follows: 1,728,549 Huppert Sept. 17, 1929 1,912,252 Brown May 30, 1933 2,233,257 Grohsgal Feb. 25, 1941 2,480,787 Stephan Aug. 30, 1949
Such structures have been complicated in terms of construction, have been expensive to manufacture and have been unreliable in operation.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector plug with a simple, easily operated switch mechanism for selectively completing an electrical circuit to one or more of the prong members of such plug and one wherein the switching from circuit on to off condition or vice versa may be easily achieved, and wherein the switch mechanism is reliable in operation.